When Dreams Become Reality
by mistyfur
Summary: Clark reveals who Kal-El is.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Clark reveals who Kal-El is.

Rating: PG13

Status: Completed

AN: I read "Nightmares" by fuer grissa ost drauka (which can be found on this site) and really enjoyed their continuation of the episode 4:22- 'Commencement' but I didn't want it the story to end. This is my continuation of where their story ended.

.

* * *

Lois fidgeted as the seconds passed, the silence was driving her crazy, let alone the ping-pong looks being exchanged by the Kent's. Who knew that mentioning a single name would cause them to revert back to the early days of their relationship.

"Who did you say, Lois?" Jonathan asked peering intently at her.

"Kal-El," Lois murmured, everything within her relaxing once she uttered his name, as if speaking it had the power to draw her back into the dream world that he inhabited. She sighed out aloud, "Naman…"

Clark inhaled sharply as a surge of emotions spun around him. How could she know legend of the Kawatche caves? He hadn't mentioned it to anyone that he was Naman. Yet, here was Lois calling him by both Kal-El and Naman, even if she wasn't aware that it was him that she called out to.

How could it be her? She drove him crazy and pushed every single button he had until he felt ready to snap but something just clicked within him with at her words. He tried to deny it, only it find that as the idea spun wildly in his mind, it made seemed to make everything that she said seem more real and undeniable. Her uttering his Kryptonian name had resonated deep within him.

Lois snapped back into attention at Clark's exhalation and peered at them suspiciously. "Okay, now you're all acting really strange," Lois mutters taking them all in, especially Clark. When she had began to reveal her dream he had that familiar smirk which slowly faded by the time she spoke of Kal-El. There was more going on than what they had been saying.

Not really a surprise when the entire town seemed to be a hotbed of crazy, insane and improbable events since the moment she crossed the interstate sign with Welcome to Smallville on it.

"How long have you been having these dreams, Lois?" Martha asked, placing a reassuring hand over Lois' suddenly tense shoulders.

Lois looked away and shrugged her shoulders, "Since I can remember, Mrs. K. At first they were just fun."

"Fun?" Martha asked, smiling gently at her.

Lois looked around the table, before she concentrated on the half-empty mug of coffee before her. With a casualness that she wasn't feeling, she took a calming sip before she responded to Martha's question about her vivid dreams.

"At first, it was just the two of us floating among the stars and clouds but as I got older, they began to change." Lois replied with a small secret smile. Her lips tingled with the memory of soft lips brushing over hers, drawing her further into the mystery of her dream lover. His caress was always welcomed, his gentle hands soothing and burning her with the intensity of his desire. All the while his earthy scent wrapped around her, tugging at her memory with the familiarity of it.

"Changed?" Clark asked, honing in on her, his green eyes urged her to meets his but she still was looking everywhere except at him.

"More frequent, Smallville," Lois replied quickly, a light blush staining her cheeks as she tried to hide the degree that Kal-El affected her from the Kent's. She glanced sideways at Clark and was startled by the intensity of his look. He held her gaze and seemed to refuse to let her pull free from it's mesmerizing hold. She had never seen Clark look so… determined. "It used to be only one dream every couple of weeks but now, it's almost every night. His voice is… it sounds so familiar but it shouldn't be." Lois' voice drifted off.

Jonathan and Martha stood silently at the side, watching Lois and Clark, unsure how to proceed. What should they do? Pretend that what Lois had revealed meant nothing to them or admit to the secret that they had kept closely hidden for so many years since they had been blessed with Clark's arrival into their life?

Martha looked at her son and was surprised by the peaceful aura that seemed to surround him. He stood confidently before them, braced on the edge of his future. With a small nod, he urged them to speak. Holding his silence until his parents had spoken, knowing that Lois would accept the truth from them.

"Jonathan," Martha reached for his hand, holding tightly to draw strength for what was to come. She gestured for him to continue after seeing Clark's small nod to go ahead.

Jonathan smiled at the whirlwind that had stormed into their lives. She had brought so much to them since her arrival in Smallville. Loyalty, friendship, laughter and teasing for Clark. Lois forced him to relax and be normal, something that Clark wanted desperately since his powers had started to develop. For the elder Kent's, she had craved a place in their hearts as their adopted daughter. They had accepted her into their family without a second thought but it seemed as if Lois' role had been in the works for far longer than any of them had suspected. Divine timing had placed her right where she should have been and they only had to make her accept the truth.

"Lois, we need you to trust us," Jonathan began in a calm voice, trying not to frighten her with what he was about to say.

In Lois' mind, Kal-El was merely a figment of her dream world but the Kent's knew the truth. Kal-El existed and he was standing before Lois, just waiting for her know the truth. In the next few seconds, everything that she knew was about to shatter and from those pieces that remained she would have to merge the dream-like Kal-El with the reality of Clark Kent.

"You know I do, Mr. K," Lois responded, smiling at him.

"We know who Kal-El is."

The words hung in the air. Tension rising as Lois tired to grasp what Jonathan had just revealed.

"What?" Lois stammered, for once thrown completely off her stride with his words. Kal-El was a dream. He couldn't possible exist except in the depths of her mind. Her pulse was racing and she was breathing rapidly. The world was spinning out of her control and everything with her screamed for her to run. It was only her stubborn pride was holding her in place. "No, it's only a dream, Mr. Kent."

Clark walked up to her, gently taking hold of her arms and forcing her to look up at him. "It'll be okay, Lois," Clark said quietly, still shaken to his core as to who Lois was to him.

Lois pushed him and challenged him at every turn, forcing him to step up to live in the real life and not the fantasies that he created in his mind. It annoyed him to no end but as each incident passed, he found that her blunt way of looking at the world, he began to see things without his Lana blinders.

He had always thought that Lana would be his future but nothing ever seemed to work out between them. The more that they tried to work things out, the more that things unravelled. There were too many things that they couldn't overcome or kept from each other. Clark could never be himself around Lana, he had always felt like he needed to act perfect. Forced to hide anything that would reveal to her that he wasn't human.

But with Lois, things just seemed to work. She never questioned any of the weird things she saw, something that he thought that she would. Instead she trusted him and teased him to the point that surprised him.

Their meeting hadn't just been a coincidence. It had been fate.

At one time, the thought of fate and destiny would have sent him running in the opposite direct but now was time for him to step up to the plate. He had to stop running from this.

"Clark, your mother and I will be upstairs. Call us if you need any help," Jonathan called out, guiding Martha up the stairs leaving the two of them to sort things out.

"It'll be fine, Clark," Martha whispered, knowing that he could hear her reassurance. "Trust her."

"Come with me," Clark said, pulling her towards the door.

"Woah cowboy!" Lois exclaimed, digging her heels into the wood floor and tugging back on his hands to halt his forward motion. "It's 4:30 in the morning and I'm in my favourite bunny slippers. Last thing I want to do tonight is head out to your fortress of broodiness for some one-on-one time. If you got something to say, spill it, otherwise it'll have to wait until after the sun comes up."

They stared at each other, neither saying anything for a few moments. Lois tapping her foot as she waited, the bunny ears flopping with each tap of her foot.

"Clark-"

"Lois-"

"You go first but something tells me I should be sitting down for whatever you've got to say." Lois said, walking to sit on the sofa and patting the cushion beside her, "Sit down, I promise not to bite."

Clark ignored her offer and paced in front of her. It was one thing to realize that she was the one but another thing to just blurt it out. This was Lois after all.

"It's best that you just say it," Lois suggested, her brow furrowing at how agitated Clark was acting. "Just like ripping off a bandage, Smallville."

He could do this. He would say it calmly and go from there. _Just say it._

Clark blurted quickly, "I'm Kal-El." He winced at how it sounded.

Lois burst out laughing. "Of course you are," Lois snickered as she rolled her eyes at him and decided to humour him. "And I'm Glinda the Good Witch. See if I ever tell you anything again. Do you really want to play games at this time of the morning?"

"I'm not joking, Lois." Clark knelt in front of her, his hands clasped over hers, earnestly he continued, "I'm serious. Please just let me explain."

"Alright, go on," she replied, trying to ignore the flicker of desire that cascaded through her at his touch. His fingers continued to trace over her soft skin, brushing over her skin in a calming pattern. Mesmerizing and tempting her to return the gentle caress. _Since when did his touch have the power to affect her?_

"I've never told anyone this about myself." Clark started, he needed her to know that she was the first person that he was willing to share his secret with. Everyone that knew the truth had found out without him wanting them to but Lois would be different.

"Not even, Lana?" Lois asked quietly, peering intently at him.

Clark shook his head, "Not even Lana. It just never seemed right."

Everything within her telling her that Clark needed her listen to him without any teasing comments being made. He was about to open up a part of himself that very few every got to see and he wanted to share it with her.

"You know that I'm adopted."

Lois nodded.

"My mom and dad found me after the first meteor shower. I was sent here by my birth parents to escape…" Clark paused before he pushed forward the words that he had always kept hidden, "my planet's destruction."

"Your- what?" Lois asked, hazel eyes widened in shock at his revelation.

Another planet? _Smallville?_ No layers of green skin or extras limbs when you looked at him. Physical, he looked 100% human, every inch of him. She knew that since their first meeting in the cornfield. Other than being well blessed in one area, he looked normal.

It was so out there but the it would explain a lot of the weird, freaky things that always seemed to happen around him.

"Your planet's destruction? That means … you're an … a…" Lois trailed off.

Lois knew that the Kent's had been hiding something from her, given all the weird looks and moments of silence she tended to walk into during her stay at the Kent house but this was beyond anything that she could have possible imagined.

"I prefer an intergalactic traveler," Clark replied smiling down at her. He had finally done it and in the process had managed to shock Lois Lane into silence. "Does that change how…"

_Here he is timing this huge secret and you're off in daydream land._ _Focus, Lane!_

"No, just gives me something else to bust your chops on," Lois teased him, wanting him to relax now that he told her the truth. "Regardless of where you come from, you're was still Clark Kent."

She looked down at his large warm hands, so very normal looking and so strong. Nothing strange or alien about them and according to what Clark had just revealed to her, these were the same hands that had brought her… wait a minute.

Lois' eyes narrowed and she glared at him. He had better not been invading her dreams with his special powers. "Exactly what powers do you have, Kent."

Clark smirked at her, "Not mind or dream control, Lane. Something tells me that your dreams haven't been that innocent and I don't think it's all just Kal-El's fault."

His voice had become a low growl as he spoke and Lois fought against the shiver that tore through her body at its low tone. Dreams and reality began to merge as Clark sub-consciously began to mimic Kal-El behaviour.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lois replied huskily, dismissing his words with a careless wave of her hand and inwardly cringing at her obvious reaction to him. "Move along with your explanation before I get to old to hear it, Smallville."

"I'm on to you, Lane." Clark warned playfully, flashed her with his charismatic grin before he invaded her space. Clark pulled her up from her reclined position to press against him, his arms wrapping loosely around her and holding her in place. "I know the truth. Your body is telling me exactly what I want to know. Your heart is beating too quickly." He leaned forward to nuzzle her neck up to her ear. He whispered, "I can hear it."

Lois knees buckled at the sudden contact and the confidence that he was emitting. Confident Clark was something that she never experienced before but one that was very intriguing to encounter. She steeled herself to resist him. This was Clark. The plaid loving farmboy that got on her nerves constantly with his over protective ways that were so sex- err annoying! She scolded herself at her momentary lapse. Remember what the general always says, keep your mind on the game, if you want to win the war. Mount your defences and keep them strong.

"Don't try and change the subject," Lois retorted, feeling unnerved by his sudden boldness but unwilling to back down. Lois Lane never backed down from anything and was more than willing to up the ante. She slid her hands up his arms to rest on his shoulders trying to look bored while in his arms, meanwhile her heart beat quickening as his heat sear through her flannel pjs where his body touched hers. "What special powers do you have? Other than your plaid fetish?"

Clark decided ignored her plaid comment for the time being. Plenty of time to bring up her own little fetish, given how many of his shirts she had stolen over the last few months.

"Well, I'm fast," Clark replied before speeding away with her to the loft in the barn. He smirked at her astonished face at the quick change in scenery.

"And you've also caused me to lose my slipper," Lois countered in a faint voice, unable to believe the speed that he had just exhibited.

"I'm also really strong," Clark continued, rolling his eyes at her comment before he swept her up and held her close.

A loud thud made them both glance down at the lone bunny slipper that had fallen, leaving her barefoot in his arms.

"Those were my favourites," Lois said, looking down at her fluffy slipper that looked so alone and pitiful without its mate nearby.

"I haven't killed you bunny slippers. I'll pick them up before we head in, Lois." Clark's exasperated words brought her attention back to him. "Can I go on? This is kind of big news for me."

"Good to go."

"Anyways, I can hear things miles away, see through things and have heat vision." Clark said quickly, hoping she had missed the second power.

"Stop and back up! You can see through things?" Lois inquired in a tone that promised lethal consequences if he had abused that particular power on her. "Are we getting another visit of Clark "the pervert" Kent?"

"I've never abused that power on purpose. I'm not a peeping Tom," Clark replied in exasperation knowing that her mind had gone. "And I really have to really concentrate to use it."

"Okay, I'll go with that… for now. Okay, just to make sure I have everything straight. You're not from around here and have super powers. I'm sure I'll have tons of questions once I've processed everything but in the meantime, where does that leave us? Besides the very obvious personal space breech here," Lois gestured at how close they were together and squirmed to illustrate her point. She was getting a little too comfortable where she was and needed to remind herself that she shouldn't be enjoying this as much as she was but deciding to settle in for the ride until it was over.

Clark slowly lowered her down, sliding her down his body inch by inch, his senses reeling at the feel of her against him. It was as if by giving into who she was to him; it had opened the floodgates to all the suppressed desires that he had kept hidden from himself. She affected him more than anyone who had come into his life did. It just seemed right to be in this moment with her.

Lois tried not to melt into him as his rich scent washed over her. She had always liked the rich, earthly male scent he had but had always blocked it. He was Clark, not someone that she could risk falling for, especially with his Lana obsession. Yet, here she was. In his arms, with no mention of the "L" and from the looks of things, Clark had shared something with her that others had taken from him without his consent.

The annoyance and arguments had been their way to hide the truth from each other. Deep inside they had always know that this moment would come. They were in tune with each other, they knew where to strike and when to hold back. A constant flow of understanding without needing to hide who they truly were from each other. They had no lies between them, no need for a façade. What you saw, was what you got. To Clark, it seemed almost surreal.

"What are you-" Lois whispered, her breath catching as he drew closer.

"Shhh," Clark said, slowly lowering his face closer to hers, giving her plenty of time to pull back. He paused inches away from her lips, simple breathing in and out, their breaths merging before he closed the gap between them. "Was I like this?"

"What?"

"In your dreams?" Clark asked before he gently claimed what was his.

Lips brushed together, softly they touched, before they deepened into a soul searing kiss that wiped away all thoughts of those that had come before.

Bodies melted into each other, fitting perfectly together. Yin and Yang.

They both moaned at the sensations surging within them. Passion fuelled the fire, growing hotter and bright with each stroke and nibble.

"Lois," Clark murmured against her, content to stay where he was as long as Lois was near.

"Wow," Lois murmured back, her words muffled against his lips but the sentiment audible to him. She sighed as his hand reached down to cradle her hip and pull her closer into his warmth.

As one, they deepened the kiss, both eager to explore the other and to start something new. Hands caressed, lips teased and hearts beat as one.

Lois pulled away for him. Her breathing ragged as she struggled for the breath that Clark had stolen with his kiss. He had taken more than her breath, he had captured her and for a brief instance, fear flared to life at what this meant, only to be smothered by the look in his eyes. Just like in her dream. Strong, steady and full of …love. He was hers for the taking, if she was willing to put it all on the line. She looked away and drew a steady breath to calm herself. She could do this.

Clark cupped her face, urging her to look at him. His gaze tender as he stroked her flushed cheek. "Where do we go from here?" He asked her softly, trying to reassure her that he was ready for her. She just had to trust him.

This was it.

This was the crossroad of their new life. Their souls resonated with that knowledge but would she retreat or go forward with her unstoppable bravado and fire?

"To the beginning and beyond," Lois answered. "Looks like you're stuck with me for the long haul."

"Are you sure?" Clark asked. He needed to hear her say it. "Things are going to change but I'm ready, if you are."

"When have I ever backed down from something I've ever said, Clark? You know that change is inevitable," Lois said before she pulled him close to whisper, "But don't worry, you'll always be my Clarkie." She snickered as she pulled free from his embrace and raced down the stairs, at the third step she paused to throw back a flirty wink at him.

"Lois!"

Clark couldn't believe that she still – wait. No, this is how it should be. He shook his head at her antics but had to smile. This was them. However crazy it seemed, this was who they were and would be. Regardless of what the future brought.

"What? Are you coming or not? You're having trouble keeping up already with me? I thought you had more stamina." Lois teased, eyes twinkling in challenge. Without a care, she continued making her way down the loft stairs, counting down the seconds until he reached her.

Clark rushed after her and pulled her into his arms to spin them in a circle. Happiness filled his heart at how carefree he felt at this moment with her.

Lois Lane had brought chaos into his life and he ruefully acknowledged that life with her would never be boring. Clark couldn't wait to see where she took him next.

From their bedroom window, hidden from view by the lacy white curtains, Jonathan and Martha smiled as the sounds of Clark and Lois' carefree laughter filled the early morning year.

.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
